Sick Inside
by iloveyoumost
Summary: A story reflecting Hope Partlow's song 'Sick Inside' music video. ONESHOT.


A troyella/troypay centric revolving hope partlow's sick inside music video. enjoy! :)

_I'm just a girl who kissed a boy who is in love with someone else._

Troy sat on the grass playing his guitar for Chad and Taylor. He was playing his newest song for them when Gabriella walked up and sat next him.

"Oh, hey Gabs." he said, smiling wide.

"Hey, Troy. Wanna go with me to get some lunch?"

"Sure." He put his guitar in the case and picked up his bookbag. Then he walked hand in hand with his girlfriend towards the lunch line.

Sharpay sat at a table in the distance, wishing she was Gabriella for just one moment..

_I didn't mean to feel the way I do. It just happened by itself.._

Sharpay sat there, feeling lonesome, when Ryan came up to her.

"Hey, Shar. Wanna grab some lunch?"

She shook her head, never once glancing up at him. He gave her a solemn look, then nodded and walked away.

"I have to get out of here." she said to herself, and picked up her things and walked all the way home.

_And now I'm sick inside. Yeah, it makes me wanna cry. I'm so sorry about last night. Yeah, it happened so fast. I wanted it to last. In the moment, it felt so right. But now I'm sick inside._

_He stopped by my house. We were hanging out. He was wondering where you are._

Sharpay was sitting on her front porch, picking at her nails, when she heard a car pull up. She looked to see who it was, and surprisingly, it was Troy.

"Hey, Sharpay." he said, sitting in his old gray convertible mustang.

She walked over to his car and smiled.

"Hey, Troy. What's up?" she said as she put her hands on top of the passenger side door.

"Nothing much. Have you seen Gabriella? I can't seem to find her. She won't answer my calls. I thought you might know where she is." he asked.

"Actually, I don't know where she is.. sorry." she gave him a sad smile, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Okay.. thanks anyways. Hey, you look a little down. Come on, get in." he smiled at her.

"Okay." she smiled back, and got into the car.

* * *

_We went walking. we were just talking._

* * *

Troy took her to the park. They walked around, just talking about everything.

"So how are you doing in school?" she asked him.

He laughed. "What are you, my mother?"

She chuckled back. "No, it's just small talk!"

"Well, your small talk sucks." he jumped off the swings, and walked back towards his car. She followed.

"Well, I'm doing fine. But, I do have a C- in Calculus. I really need to pull it up." he replied as he put his hands in his pockets.

"Yeah, unless you wanna get kicked off the basketball team." she grinned.

"Exactly." he smiled back at her, and stared into her eyes.

She leaned up against the car, and looked at him. He put one hand on the car, and leaned towards her. Her heart started racing fifty miles per hour.

_Then he kissed me by his car._

Sharpay knew that the moment his lips touched hers, that is was wrong. She felt sick to her stomach.

_And now I'm sick inside. Yeah, it makes me wanna cry. In the moment, it felt so right. _

Sharpay pushed Troy away from her, and looked at him, dumbfounded.

"What are you doing?!"

Troy was speechless and scared. "I…I'm sorry. I was just caught up in the moment."

"Just take me home, Troy. And we'll never speak of this again." she got into the car, and looked anywhere but at Troy as she buckled her seatbelt. He started the car, and took her home.

_Yeah, it happened so fast. I wanted it to last. In the moment it felt so right. But now I'm sick inside._

The next day at school, Taylor McKessie walked up to Gabriella, looking sad.

"What's wrong, Tay?"

"Gabs, there's something you should know.."

_Now I'm stuck with this feeling in the pit of my soul. Guess I should have had a little self control. _

Sharpay was in the theater, practicing for the new school musical. Gabriella came barging in with tears streaming down her face. Rehearsal stopped, and everyone watched her every move.

Sharpay immeadiatly knew what was wrong. Someone had seen it.

"Gabriel-" but before she could get any further, Gabriella slapped her across the face.

She ran out of the gym, and Sharpay sunk to the floor in a teary mess. With all eyes on her.

_I knew that it was wrong. I admit it. I wish there was a way that I could make it alright. I really want to tell you that I put up a fight, but that would be a lie. _

Gabriella ran through the hallways, crying her eyes out. She couldn't believe that Troy could do this to her.

She had always been faithful to him. Why couldn't he do the same?

_And now I'm sick inside. Yeah it makes me wanna cry. I'm so sorry about last night. Yeah, it happened so fast. I wanted it to last. In the moment, it felt so right. But now I'm sick inside. yeah, it makes me wanna cry._

Sharpay walked up behind Gabriella, sighed, then sat In front of her at the table.

_I'm just a girl who kissed a boy who.._

Gabriella looked up, angry. Sharpay looked down, then pushed a note towards Gabi. She opened it, then looked up, but Sharpay was gone.

_**is in love with…you.**_


End file.
